Hirari
' Hirari' es el segundo opening de Digimon Savers. Es interpretado por Koji Wada. Letra en japonés Kizutsuita hane ga Kiseki o yobiokoshite Futatabi mau yo Yume no kaze ni nori Kirameku niji o koete Tabi no tsuzuki e Sora o miagete saa! Michinaru sono tobira hirake! Mirai e in the sky Kanjita mama ni Shinjita! it's my soul Doko made mo iku yo Michibike! in the sky Minna o tsurete Shinjita! it's my soul Hirari maiagaru Tomaranai jounetsu Musuu no hoshi no naka de Kagayakimasu yo Ikutsu mo no jidai Bokura wa meguriaeta Yobiau you ni Chikara wa mugendai! Doko made de mo ai ni iku yo Mirai e in the sky Kokoro no mama ni Shinjita! it's my soul Yume o kanaeyou Michibike! in the sky Owaranai yume Shinjita! it's my soul Hirari maiagare NaNa NaNa... Sunao na tsubasa dare ni mo kegasarenu you NaNa NaNa... Owarinaki tabiji e Sora o miagete saa! Michinaru sono tobira hirake! Mirai e in the sky Kanjita mama ni Shinjita! it's my soul Doko made mo iku yo Michibike! in the sky Minna o tsurete Shinjita! it's my soul Hirari maiagaru Michibike! in the sky Owaranai yume Shinjita! it's my soul Hirari maiagare Letra en castellano thumb|right|300px Alas heridas que otra vez nos llaman haciendo milagros y volvemos a alcanzar. Sigamos con nuestra misión, cruzando arcoiris brillantes Nuestro sueño nos guiará. Mira hacia el cielo deja entrar, lo desconocido. Pronto aparecerá. Allí tu futuro está, será como tu quieras. En mi alma has de creer, a donde sea puede ir. Por el cielo guíame, iré a donde tu quieras. En mi alma has de creer, volando va con rapidez. Letra Español Latino Es muy dificil retomar el vuelo cuando el dolor esta Muy dentro de Mi corazón Yo se que el viento me guiará Hacia el Arcoiris que lejano esta Y así mis sueños alcanzar Hacia el cielo mirare Y mis objetivos sin duda cumpliré Hacia el futuro voy Lograré alcanzarlo Solo debo creer en mi Y nada me va a detener En mi alma arderá La fuerza que me impulsa Todos me acompañaran Unidos no nos vencerán. Esta insuperable pasión como las estrellas en lo alto hace a mi espíritu brillar Tu dulce voz me guiará a través de miles de fronteras Sé que te voy a alcanzar Un poder ilimitado Se esconde en tu alma y en tu corazón Hacia el futuro voy Lograré alcanzarlo En mi interior la llave Para el éxito hallaré En mi alma arderá La fuerza para lograrlo A lo alto llegaré La cima pronto tocaré. Na, na, na, na Alas de mi convicción, nadie será capaz de desgarrar jamás Na, na, na, na En mi viaje que nunca va a terminar Un poder ilimitado Se esconde en tu alma y en tu corazón Hacia el futuro voy Lograré alcanzarlo En mi interior la llave Para el éxito hallaré En mi alma arderá La fuerza para lograrlo A lo alto llegaré La cima pronto tocaré. En mi alma arderá La fuerza que me impulsa Todos me acompañaran Unidos no nos vencerán. Curiosidades * Con una duración de 00:59 segundos, es el opening más corto que Kouji Wada interpretó en toda la saga. Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones de Digimon Savers Categoría:Canciones